Over Again
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: When the gang defeats Naraku, they all wake up in their normal lives. Will they be able to find each other again and fix what went wrong? OS


A/N: This is just a long One-shot thatI thought about one day. I was going to make it into a story but i ran out of things for them to do until the resolution! lol. well, I hope you enjoy and review please!

The battle was going nicely. Naraku was getting weak and everyone was feeling good. Sango was blocking Kohaku's moves. Miroku was fighting off 3 demons and sucking them into his hand. Kagome was shooting arrows at anything that got near her and Inuyasha was taking shots at naraku. There was a sudden burst of light as Inuyasha's Backlash wave hits Naraku. Sango and Miroku run to see if he's dead, which he is. Before they could celebrate, everything went fuzzy and they collapse 1 by 1.

Sango woke up with a horrible headache and she didn't know where she was. She was laying on the floor on a mat and it looked vaguely familiar. Then Kohaku walked in the room and she jumped up and found herself defenseless. "Calm down, father told me to come see if you were awake" he said. Sango raised her eyebrows "Father?".

"Yes, Father" he said slowly, as if she couldn't understand. Kohaku walked out of the room and Sango followed him. Outside, all of her friends were working hard getting ready for the next extermination. She walked over to her father. "Sango, your awake" he said cheerfully. "What's going on?" she asked. "what do you mean?". "I mean your supposed to be dead, everyone is" she said. "Sango are you feeling alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. But..your not supposed to be here. Naraku killed you" she said becoming angry. "Sango, I think you should go lie down" her father replied. "But.." she began but her father cut her off, "go lay down Sango" he said firmly. Sango huffed and walked into her room. She laid down and covered herself with her blanket. Kirara walked in and meowed. Sango looked at her. "You remember don't you Kirara? You remember Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku, right?" kirara nodded in return. "Then what's going on?" she asked mostly to herself.

Inuyasha woke up in a tree. "Damn, I fell asleep" he said. He looked down and expected to see Kagome yelling at him for not being awake but he saw nothing. He jump down from the tree and found no one down there. "What the hell? Where is everyone?" he asked. He sniffed the air and found no scent that Kagome, Sango or Miroku were ever there, but he did smell someone's scent.

"Good morning Inuyasha" a voice said. Inuyasha stiffened. He knew that voice, it was kaede. "Kaede?" inuyasha asked "where's Kagome and Miroku and Sango?". Kaede gave him a weird look. "Who?" she asked. "You know Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation." he said before he realized what happened last night. They killed naraku. "Kikyo is dead right?" he asked afraid of her answer.

"Yes she died a while ago." she said. "You do know Kagome right?" he asked. "Never heard of her" kaede said. Inuyasha ran to the well and saw it nailed up. "what the hell?" he asked. He sat by the well. "What is going on? Its like things are back to normal. Does that mean Kagome has never been here?" he asked looking at the well.

Miroku woke up on a mat. He remember this place, he was at Mushin's temple but why? He remembered defeating naraku and then…wait…then what? He didn't remember anything after that. He look at his hand and found the glove and beads gone and his hand was normal. He got up and walked out of the room. He saw his father and Mushin sitting on the ground.

"Ah, Miroku your awake" his father said. "Your-your alive" Miroku said. His father gave him a strange look. "Uh..yes I am, shouldn't I be?" he asked. "But the wind tunnel..it sucked you up" "Miroku are you feeling alright, what is this wind tunnel you speak of?" Miroku didn't answer he ran outside. His father's grave, wasn't a grave. It was land, no hole or anything.

"Something's not right, where's Sango? And kagome? And inuyasha?" he ran back inside and informed them he was going to see Lady Kaede. He headed to the Forest of Inuyasha, which was quite a ways without Kirara.

The sun shined on Kagome face, waking her up. She opened her eyes and groaned, defeating a powerful demon is hard, she thought. Then she realized where she was, at home, in bed. "How did I get here?" she said. She got up and walked into her kitchen.

"Mom?" she asked, "Did inuyasha bring me home last night?" she thought she fainted or something and inuyasha brought her home. "who?" her mom asked. "Inuyasha. From the feudal era…you know?" her mom thought a minute, "no honey, I don't" kagome didn't say anything until it registered in her head what her mom was saying. She ran upstairs to Sota's room.

"Sota, you remember inuyasha right?" she asked panicked. Sota looked at her "Inu-who?" kagome ran back to her room. She saw the bottle that she kept the shards in but it was empty. "Maybe," she thought "I went back in time, maybe I need to go through the well again" she ran outside and jumped in the well but nothing happened, she climbed out and found herself still in her time. "what is going on?" she yelled frustrated.

Sango laid in bed, confused. She wished Miroku was here to tell her that they would find Inuyasha and Kagome. But she was on her own to decide if she was dreaming or not. Every time she thought that it might have been a dream, she got really upset, like a part of her was missing. She hated that feeling so she decided not to say it was a dream.

She didn't understand why her father and brother were there. She could understand her brother maybe, but not her father. Her father was dead, he died 3 years ago. So why was he here? Why was she here? Sango thought back to last night. She remembered the light of Inuyasha's backlash wave. She remembered smiling at miroku after he was dead.

"Wait…." she said "Then I fell…no…first kagome fell and I was running to her…then I fell." "This isn't a dream" she said firmly "I have to go find them right now". With that, she got up and went to find her father. She found him talking to Kohaku. She slowed her pace, hoping Kohaku would go away before she go there, he did. She approached her father. "Father, I have to go somewhere" she said looking at the ground hoping he wouldn't question her.

"Oh, where sango?" Sango thought for a minute, "I have to go find someone and I would rather not say anymore about it" Her father looked her over before answering, "alright, just be back soon" he said. Sango ran back to her room and got her weapons. Then she took off with Kirara at her heels. Her first stop, the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha got up and faced the well. He tried to tear off the boards that shut it but he couldn't. So he sat down again. This was the only time he felt so lost. He wanted to find kagome or sango or even miroku.

He heard a noise in the forest surrounding the well. He sniffed the air and caught Sango's scent. He got up and walked to the forest. "Sango?" he said into the forest. She came out of the forest and breathe a sigh of relief. "Inuyasha, you remember me! I thought I was going crazy" she said. "Yeah me too. Where did you end up?" he asked.

"In my village, my father and brother are alive. Its so weird" inuyasha looked down. "Have you seen kagome or miroku?" sango looked down also, "No you're the first one I found" The both spent time in there own thoughts before Sango got an idea. "if I ended up at my home before naraku killed everyone, then maybe kagome and miroku are where they were before this naraku thing happened."

Inuyasha thought about this. "This is weird, its like naraku never existed. I talked to Kaede, Kikyo didn't die from naraku, she died from old age". "Maybe by killing him, we made him nonexistent. So….kagome doesn't have to come back and miroku doesn't have a reason to chase after him." sango said. Inuyasha looked sad "so Kagome wont be able to come back…" he trailed off.

Sango thought about it. Kagome wont come back. She never thought it would end like this. Without a goodbye or anything, not even a word. "Wait a minute" she said, "Where did miroku live before he left to find Naraku?" she asked Inuyasha. "Well, I guess he lived with Mushin, but now that his father isn't dead, I don't know"

"Maybe we should go find-ow!" sango said but something sharp poked her hand. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Something poked me" she rubbed her hand along the grass to find it. She picked up the object and inspected it. It was a very small piece of wood. Inuyasha took it from her and looked at it. They didn't understand why they were so attracted to a piece of wood until Sango recognized it.

"Inuyasha, it looks like a sacred jewel shard!" Inuyasha thought this over, "Yeah it does, so what?" Sango sighed, "Think, inuyasha. Naraku didn't create the jewel, so its still around, and kagome never broke it so its still whole. So what happened to it?". "Kikyo probably had it burned with her!" he said becoming frustrated that he didn't get the point. "so…." sango waited to see if it would click in inuyasha's brain. It didn't. "Inuyasha! Think!!! If Kikyo had it burned with her then Kagome can get through the well!"

Inuyasha thought…and thought…and thought..then finally he got it. "Well, what are we waiting for? lets go see Kaede!" he jumped up and started running to the village.

After 3 hours of walking through a forest, miroku arrived at the well. He saw boards covering the top. "Great" he thought, "this is how the well was when I past by it 3 years ago while looking for Naraku". He had taken everything in thought. That perhaps everything was a dream, Sango and kagome and inuyasha, everything. Or that he had gone back in time and had to find everyone again, but that couldn't be possible because he would still have the Kazaana.

"Why don't I have the wind tunnel?" he thought, "Its as if Naraku never existed" leaving his thoughts he decided to try and get to Kagome's time. He walked over to the well and tried to take off the boards but no luck. He walked around the well and found a strong piece of wood that he used to pry off the boards. He jumped in the well and was transported to Kagome's time. He walked to the door and Kagome's mother answered. "Hello" he said, "I'm looking for kagome. Is she home?"

Kagome's mother looked concern because she didn't know him, "Yes, she is. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" she replied. "Miroku" he said and kagome's mother went to get her. "Kagome" her mother called in her room, "There's someone at the door for you" Kagome looked up from her book, "who?" she asked. "Some guy, he says his name is Miroku"

Kagome jumped up "Miroku?!? I knew I wasn't dreaming I knew it!!" she yelled running out of her room but her mother stopped her. "Kagome, is this one of your boyfriends" Kagome rolled her eyes "no mom, he's a friend. A friend of Inuyasha!" her mom sighed as she left the room. "Miroku!!" she yelled giving him a hug, "I thought I was insane! How did you get through the well? I tried but I couldn't!".

"It was boarded up, I broke it down and got through" he informed. "oh well, the only thing that matters is that were not crazy!" she said happily. "By the way, have you seen Sango or Inuyasha?" she asked hopeful. "No, I woke up in Mushin's temple. My father is actually alive" he said.

Kagome thought a moment, "I wonder if that means Sango's family and friends are alive" she glanced at Miroku's hand, "Hey! You don't have the wind tunnel!" Miroku looked at his hand, "Yeah that's the other thing, My father and Mushin know nothing about the Kazaana. Its as if nothing ever happened." Kagome yelled to her mother "Mom! I'm leaving!" her mother yelled back, "Where are you going?" "To the feud- I mean…the mall" she said. "Alright be back soon". Kagome and Miroku headed for the well and jumped in.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha called into a room. Sango and Inuyasha got to Kaede's village and they were looking for her. "In here!" he heard her call. They walked into the room and Kaede jumped up. "I don't believe we have met" she said approaching Sango. Sango was about to remind her that she was Sango until she remember that Kaede had never met her. Sango smiled and introduced herself…again. Inuyasha wasted no time. "Kaede, when Kikyo died what happen to the jewel?"

Kaede immediately answered, "she had it burned with her of course" she said like Inuyasha was stupid for not knowing that. "alright thanks, lets go sango" Sango got up and walked out right behind Inuyasha. They headed for the well to go get Kagome.

Kagome and Miroku climbed out of the well. Kagome looked around and observed that the sun was setting. "Miroku, we'll never find them before dark, lets find someplace to sleep" she begged. Miroku thought before decided to go to Mushin's Temple. When the arrived in the dead of night, Miroku introduced Kagome as a lost human that he came a crossed.

They graciously gave her a room and let her be. Kagome fell asleep and had a weird dream. She dreamed that she was running through the forest calling Inuyasha's name. When she found him he didn't know who she was and then Kikyo came and they started making out. Kagome woke up a panicked mess and thought about what he was doing right now.

Sango and Inuyasha walked out of Kaede's village. Sango looked at the sky and saw the sun going down. "Inuyasha, the sun is setting. We'll never find anyone before dark" Inuyasha sighed aggravated "alright, you go back to your village and ill find a tree somewhere. Meet me here tomarrow when the sun is….there" he pointed to a spot in the sky. "Alright, goodnight Inuyasha" Inuyasha started walking away, "Yeah yeah, night" he said looking for a good tree.

Sango sighed and began walking to her village with Kirara. "I hope we find Kagome and Miroku, Kirara, or else I don't know what I would do." Kirara looked at her sympathetically and Sango sighed as she approached her village. Her father walked up to her with a concerned look. "Sango, where were you? Be back soon does not mean after sunset" Sango sighed, "I'm sorry father, it wont happen again." she walked into her room and laid down.

"Sango?" her brother asked laying down next to her "hmm?" she answered. "I'm worried about you. You usually like spending time with me, but today all you wanted to do was go look for someone." Sango felt bad, she hadn't seen her brother in 3 years, well not as himself, and all she was doing was blowing him off. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry Kohaku, its very important that I find this person. Next week, i'm all yours ok?" she smiled at him. He looked down "Okay" he said sounding disappointed. Sango gave him a hug and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sun in her face again. She got up and walked out to Miroku. "Good morning kagome" he said when he saw her. "Morning" she said with a yawn, "Shall we go?" she said trying not to sound like she was desperate to find Inuyasha. But miroku could tell she wanted to find him, and he wanted to find Sango so they packed up and left.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked as they walked through the forest, "Is it really obvious that I want to find Inuyasha?". Miroku smiled "Yes" Kagome sighed, "But" he continued "Not as obvious as it is that I want to find Sango"

"Isn't it weird? I mean you and me finding each other first, 2 halves of 2 pairs" Kagome said. Miroku turned to face her, what do you mean '2 pairs'? Kagome, we are a pair. The 2 weakest in the group, no offence to you." Kagome smiled. "Well, I know I'm weak but your not" Miroku laughed "If you were in trouble and inuyasha couldn't save you, who would you rather come save you? Me or Sango?" Kagome smiled "Sango" she said.

Sango woke up late. She ran outside and saw that the sun was in the position that Inuyasha had pointed at yesterday. "Shit!" she yelled and ran inside. Her father watched her struggle to gather her stuff together. She started running to the forest when her father stopped her. "Sango where are you going?" Sango turned around. "I have to meet my friend, its important" she turned back around to go off but her father stopped her again "I think you should stay here today" he said.

Sango looked at him "Father, I'm already late!" he father looked down "Sango, I don't know what's gotten into you, I think that if I was to die today you wouldn't even care" Sango looked at her father, shocked at what he said. "Go meet your friend sango. Just be back before sunset" her father said walking away. Sango turned and walked into the forest.

She glanced down at Kirara who was in her own thoughts so she let her mind drift into hers. _Why am I so stupid? I haven't been with my family for 3 years and then when I get the chance to be with them, I blow them off. God sango, you are so stupid, ignorant, naive, arrogant, selfish, stubborn, spoiled- _

"Nice you could show, sango. Then sun has moved exactly…that much!!" Inuyasha yelled, demonstrating with his hands. Sango looked up and realized her critizing thoughts had been interrupted by inuyasha, she had reached the village without even realizing it. "Sorry, I woke up late" she said sheepishly. "Feh" Inuyasha replied. "Well, where do we go from here?" Sango asked after a while.

"How should I know?" he replied fiercely. "Look Inuyasha, I know you want to find Kagome but biting my head off wont help her get here" Sango said calmly. "Yeah your right- Hey! I don't care about finding that wench! She can take care of herself in her own time!" he said. Sango smiled, "Alright, lets go to the well"

The two descended down the hill to the well. When they got there they saw the boards have been taken off. "Who took off the boards?" sango asked. "I don't know, lets go see if we can get Kagome" Inuyasha said jumping down the well with Sango following. When they reached her shrine, Sango began walking to the door. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked him. "Her mom wont remember me" he said. "so?" inuyasha got irritated. "So, how would you react if a demon walked up to your door and asked for your daughter?" "Very true" sango said "I'll go get her" She walked to the door and knocked. Her mother answer, she seemed a panicked mess. "Is kagome home?" she asked.

"No" her mother replied "She left yesterday to got to the mall and never came home". "The mall?" sango asked. "Yes, a man came to the door and asked for her she said she was going to the mall, I knew I shouldn't have let her go with that miroki..miroka..miro-something." "Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Yes that's it, do you know him?" her mother asked.

"Yes! I do and don't worried Kagome's fine, I'll go get her." Sango said running back to the well. Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting at the base of the well. "Well..?" he asked. "Miroku already came to get her, he must have taken of the boards!" Sango informed him. "Oh great! Now she's in a place filled with demons with nothing but a perverted monk to protect her! Lets go get her before she dies, or gets raped" Sango giggled. "Come on Inuyasha, you know Miroku wouldn't rape Kagome" "Yeah I guess" he said. They jumped down the well once again.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome whined. "Almost" Miroku said. Kagome sighed. "This is taking forever and I bet my mom called the cops already because I was supposed to be home before dark yesterday!" miroku sighed "You should have told her you were spending the night at a friends or something" Kagome didn't reply, she wanted to find Inuyasha.

After a few minutes of silence they reached the well. "Now where do we go?" Kagome asked. Just then she heard inuyasha's voice "KAGOME!?!?" he yelled. He jumped out behind the other side of the well, followed by Sango. "Inuyasha! Sango!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran to her but she past him and embraced Sango. Inuyasha's eye twitch as the talked about how they couldn't stand to be with the men for another second. "So Sango, up for a hot spring?" kagome asked.

"Defiantly" the both turned to Miroku "Don't follow" they said in unison. They walked off leaving Inuyasha and Miroku in a daze. But as fast as they had left, the girls returned. Kagome hugged inuyasha while sango hugged miroku, still watching out for his hands. "You didn't think we would forget you did you?" kagome asked. "No way, we were totally expecting that" miroku said coolly. "Yeah" Inuyasha agreed.

The 4 sat in the grass to discuss what happened. "Inuyasha and I found out that by killing naraku, we made him non existent. So all the evil things he had done aren't account for anymore." Sango said. "That makes sense" kagome said, "My mom and brother don't remember Inuyasha". "Feh I cant decide if that's good or bad" inuyasha said. "Sit" kagome commanded sending inuyasha to become acquainted with the dirt. Inuyasha started yelling at Kagome, who of course yelled back.

"Mm…you guys…" miroku said. "Hey guys!" sango yelled but nothing could stop the fighting. "STOP IT!!!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha and kagome stopped bickering and all attention turned to sango. "Dang sango, I didn't know you could yell" inuyasha said. Sango smiled shyly and sat back down. "Actually, I have heard her yell 'pervert' that loud before" kagome said. "Yeah I think all of Japan has" inuyasha said eyeing miroku.

"What?" miroku said. "Anyway" Sango broke the conversation. "oh yeah" kagome said "so how do we get everything back to normal, just without naraku?" everyone thought. "Kagome, you still have the sacred jewel in you, so we could get it and wish that." Inuyasha said. "Oh Yeah. Everyone ok with that?" kagome asked.

Everyone answered except Sango. "Sango what's - " Kagome figured out what was wrong "Oh" she said. "what?" miroku asked. "If you don't want to do that we don't have to, we could find another way" kagome said. "What?" miroku asked again. "Its' ok I guess" Sango said.

Miroku got fed up. "WHAT!?!?!?" he yelled. Inuyasha pulled him down and explained the problem. "Duh idiot, sango finally has her village back, if we wished everything back to normal, she'll lose that" "Oh" miroku replied. Inuyasha sighed and muttered something about miroku being a retard.

"No!" sango yelled. It was then inuyasha and miroku realized that sango and kagome were arguing. Kagome wanted to find a new way to get everything back to normal but sango insisted on being treated fairly. "I have lived and excepted the fact that my father and brother are gone, so it wont make a difference" Sango argued. "But sango, you have a chance to be with your family again" Sango sighed, "I don't want to ok? Just do it already" she said.

Kagome studied sango before giving up "ok if that what you want". "Well, technically sango you will still have your little brother, he didn't die." miroku told her. Sango thought about this "Yeah, so I wont totally be alone" she turned to kagome, who had somehow gotten the jewel out while they were talking.

"What should we say?" kagome asked. "How about 'We wish everything was the same, only naraku will be dead" inuyasha requested. "Sounds good" kagome repeated it into the jewel and it lit up then faded away. "Did it work?" sango asked. "I don't know" kagome replied. "Lets go to your village Sango, see if it's the same as you left it this morning" miroku said. They all got up and walked to Sango's village. When they arrived, everything was gone, all the people and the supplies. Only run down houses and walls. Sango sighed and turned to her group. "It worked" she replied.

A/N: YAY done. Hope you like'd and please review :)


End file.
